greenstarfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Aliance Spojených K-POPerů
Aliance Spojených K-POPerů (AUK - Alliance of the United K-POPers) je aliance, kterou založilo celkem 5 K-POP fandomů a čtveřice K-POPerek, které tvoří složku označovanou jako ABSM (Anett, Babu, Seli a Miya). ABSM jsou hlavními a nejdůležitějšími hlavami celé aliance poboku se zástupci pěti zakladatelských fandomů. Celá tato složka se nazývá Velení aliance AUK a je nejvyšší mocí v celé alianci. Později se tato složka rozšířila také o další zástupce fandomů, kteří mají ve složce nejvyšší rozhodující slovo. Vznik Aliance vznikla 7. října 2124 na planetě VIP5 podpisem smlouvy mezi ABSM, VIPs, Black Jacks, Sones, ELFs a Yuriankami. Zásluhy na založení aliance měly především Anett, Babu, Miya a Seli, které se už v minulosti pokusily o sjednocení K-POPerů. Bohužel, na jejich úmysly přišly Piráti a byly zajaty do věznice na planetě Three Pyramids, která zároveň sloužila také jako pirátský výzkumný ústav, ve kterém se prováděly pokusy na vězních. Na této planetě však došlo ke vzpouře a pirátští rebelové (A'tura) převzali kontrolu za pomoci Babu, Anett, Miyi a Seli nad planetou díky sabotáži generátoru, který měl vytvořit portál na průchod do jiné dimenze. To se jim ovšem vymnulo z rukou a generátor vytvořil anomálie pohlcující planetu (GS: Three Pyramids) Další zásadní zásluhy měli Lee Hong-Ki, Kim-Chi, JDC, Kyas, PM, Syrinox a spol. Těm se podařilo dostat z planety Three Pyramids Anett, Babu, Miyu a Seli spolu s rebely a začalo se znovu hovořit o sjednocení K-POPerů, které zejména podpořila PM. Spolu s ABSM (Anett, Babu, Miya a Seli) sepsali nové plány a koncept smlouvy na palubě lodi Yul2Dael a 7. října 2124 na planetě VIP došlo k podepsání smlouvy a vzniku Aliance spojených K-POPerů. Piráti se po oživení hvězdy pokusili vzniku aliance zabránit, ale jejich plány jim překazili Facepalm a Syrinox, kteří chránili VIP5 před pirátským útokem, který byl ubohým pokusem o zničení planety. Tento pokus se nezdařil, jelikož několik hodin po té, co Facepalm a Syrinox čelili útoku Pirátů a zdálo se to beznadějné, přiletěla Yul2Dael spolu s flotilou K-POPerů, kteří byli budoucími členy aliance. Smlouva měla být původně podepsána už 30. září 2124, jenže došlo k atentátu ze strany povstalců, díky čemuž bylo podepsání smlouvy odloženo na 7. říjen 2124. Záměry aliance Vedení a řízení Aliance je vedena Velením aliance AUK. Ta je nejvyšší organizační, vládní a administrativní složkou celé aliance. Jejím sídlem je planeta VIP5. Kromě tohoto ssídla má organizace své pobočky na všech planetách pod křídly aliance. Na těchto pobočkách zpravidla sídlí zástupci zastoupených fandomů, dále pak úředníci, soudci a další administrativní složky aliance. Seznam zastoupených členů Aliance se skládá z šesti zastoupených organizací (5 zastoupených fandomů, 1 speciální organizační složka), které alianci založili. Později se připojili další K-POP fandomy a postupem času se kromě K-POPerů připojovali i jiné organizace, rasy a národy a o čtyřicet let později se z aliance stala federace. Zakladatelé * ABSM (Anett, Babu, Seli, Miya) * VIPs * BlackJacks * Sones * ELFs * Yurianky Později připojené organizace a složky * Babyz * Affection * SayA * Cassiopeas * TripleS * Beauties * Hottest * 4nias * Jumping BoAs * A'tura (Pirátští rebelové) Dosud nepřipojeni * Exotics * PrimaDonnas * Shawols Nepřátelé aliance Hlavními nepřáteli aliance jsou povstalci, jejichž hlavními aktéry jsou Exotics. Mezi povstalce patří spousty příšlušníků a menšin z různých K-POPerských fandomů, i z těch, kteří jsou v alianci zastoupeni. Povstalci se nechtějí s aliancí sloučit a ještě před vznikem aliance demonstrovali a snažili se zabránit jejímu založení. Jeden z povstalců, Haneul Keso, se pokusil spáchat atentát na Babu při proslovu ve Sloupovém domě na VIP5. Atentát se ovšem nezdařil a tak založení aliance bylo uskutečněno. Atentátník po nezdařilém pokusu spáchal sebevraždu. I když spory proti alianci vznikly na VIP5, hlavní akty vzpoury si vzali Exotics, kteří po té, co Haneul Keso neuspěl s atentátem, se rozhodli převzít věc do svých rukou. O pár let po vzniku aliance Exotics vyvolají K-POPerskou občanskou válku a ohrozí tím celou alianci i K-POPery samotné. Tento konflikt také přeruší několikaletou výzkumnou misi lodě Flotily spojených planet nesoucí název po známé hvězdě - Zelená hvězda. Po vypuknutí tohoto aktu je odvolána zpět na VIP5, kde byla upravena na válečnou loď a povolána do bitvy s povstalci. Důležité složky a organizace * Velení aliance AUK * Flotila spojených planet * ADF (Alliance Defense Force) Kategorie:Organizace